HALO-GLASSLANDS-ESPAÑOL
by NATHANAEL 1
Summary: El libro de halo que cualquiera que quiera saber que paso con el inquisidor después de halo 3 tiene que leer que quede claro que subiré el libro conforme van los episodios


PR LOGO

11 2552, LOCALIDAD SIN DEFINIR. LTIMO LUGAR VERIFICADO espacio real: EL CENTRO DEL PLANETA ONYX. Es un hermoso d a soleado. Las ramas de los robles se mecen suavemente con la brisa y el aire est perfumado con flor invisible. Y estamos atrapados. Alguna vez correr y esconderse como un ni o? Alguna vez cerrar la puerta del armario detr s de ti, riendo, ya que estaban seguros de que usted nunca se encuentran, a continuaci n, da cuenta de que hab a encerrado en el? Sab a usted entrar en p nico o un suspiro de alivio? Supongo que todo depende de lo que se estaban escondiendo de. Estamos escondidos desde el fin del mundo. Por lo que sabemos, ya ha sucedido. Si hay alguien por ah a la izquierda, que ni siquiera saben que estamos aqu . Podemos ser la ltima vida consciente que queda en la galaxia-me, M ndez Jefe, y un destacamento de espartanos. Correcci n: tres de mis espartanos-Fred, Kelly y Linda-y otros cinco que son algo completamente distinto, cinco ni siquiera sab a que exist a hasta esta semana, y si hay una cosa que no puedo soportar, no es saber. Usted se me explique, jefe. Tengo todo el tiempo en el mundo ahora. Tengo m s tiempo de lo que yo s lo que hacer con l. M ndez saca algo del bolsillo del pantal n y mira con nostalgia como si fuera un peregrino con una reliquia sagrada antes de volver. "Usted puede leer Precursor, la Dra. Halsey," dice l, impasible. Todav a estamos ignorando al elefante que se cierne sobre nosotros en este momento, ninguno de nosotros diciendo lo que realmente est en nuestras mentes. l tiene sus secretos, y yo la m a. " Sabe usted el s mbolo de la despensa? Eso ser a muy til la derecha alrededor ahora. " l est mirando un sol que no puede estar all , ambientada en un cielo artificial que va desde el azul de verano en un horizonte a la medianoche sin estrellas, en el otro. No estamos en Onyx por m s tiempo, no en esta dimensi n, de todos modos. "Jefe, este es el bunker del fin del mundo m s avanzado jam s construido." No estoy seguro de que estoy tratando de tranquilizarla, l o yo. "Una civilizaci n suficientemente avanzada como para construir una bomba albergar el tama o de la rbita de la Tierra no se olvide de abordar el suministro de alimentos. Lo har an? " Es un d a precioso de forma permanente dentro de esta esfera de Dyson, y m s all de sus paredes se ... en realidad, no s m s. Fue Onyx. Ahora es en alg n lugar de salto espacial. Cada vez que pienso que tengo la medida de la tecnolog a de los precursores ", algo aparece y me confunde. Deben de haber compartido nuestro sentido de la belleza o nos leg la suya, porque hab an hecho este entorno id lico rural, rboles, hierba, r os, perfecci n casi ajardinado. M ndez acaricia su bolsillo, como si la comprobaci n es algo que todav a est ah . "Mejor espero que evolucion m s all de la adquisici n habitual charlie-fox-trot, tambi n, entonces. O vamos a tener que vivir de la tierra. " "Tenemos agua ilimitada, jefe. Eso es algo. " M ndez me ha conocido desde hace mucho tiempo condenados. A trav s de los a os ha perfeccionado esa expresi n manida cuidado en blanco de CPO que se ve casi como deferencia. Casi. De hecho, es asco. Ahora lo s . Lo puedo ver. Pero no est s en condiciones de darme lecciones de tica, verdad, jefe? Yo s lo que has hecho. La prueba est justo delante de m aqu . Estoy buscando en ellos. M ndez se aleja en la direcci n de los dos equipos de reconocimiento de espera bajo los robles. Los espartanos, mis disc pulos y de proyectos poco Ackerson, stos Spartan-IIIS-mira impaciente por seguir adelante con algo til. Ellos no manejan bien la ociosidad. Hicimos la guerra el nico foco de sus vidas. Ahora no sabemos si a n hay una guerra fuera a pelear, o incluso una galaxia a la izquierda para luchar contra la in Pero eso est bien por m . Mis espartanos est n a salvo aqu . Eso es lo que importa. Seguro si los fuegos de matriz de Halo, de todos modos. No s si este es el refugio de lo que parece. Tal vez ya tiene inquilinos. Vamos a averiguar la forma en la Marina, M ndez dice. "Est bien, espartanos, el campo est garantizado, as que vamos a sacudir y ver lo que hay en el barrio". M ndez unslings su fusil y mira a Fred. "Conservar las raciones hasta que sepamos si hay algo en el men aqu . Bien, se or? " "Derecho, Jefe. Comprobaci n de la radio, la gente ". Fred, Spartan-104, se ha hecho un teniente en la madura edad de cuarenta y uno. "Las prioridades, en este orden-asegurar el rea, localizar a un suministro de alimentos, y encontrar una manera de revivir equipo Katana y los otros." Cu ntas Spartan-IIIS se Ackerson crear? Cinco ya est n en suspensi n de aqu , con otros tres hombres no podemos identificar, pero no tenemos idea todav a de c mo abrir sus vainas Slipspace Forerunner. Ser una historia interesante que contar cuando lo hacemos. Fred un gesto de tomar en el terreno. "Tratar esto como un conocer. Spartan-ni os de dos a os se familiaricen con Spartan-Threes, para que cuando salgamos de aqu , estamos listos para luchar con eficacia. Kelly, la Dra. Halsey, Tom, Olivia, est s con el jefe de M ndez. Linda, Luc a, Marcos, mi Ash-con. Retire a la persona. " Al igual que Fred se convierte en pie, que llamar su atenci n. Nunca fue muy bueno en enterrar sus sentimientos, pero no puede esconderse de m de todos modos. S que todos mis espartanos mejor que sus madres nunca lo hizo. l cierra los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera bloqueando un mundo insoportable, s lo una fracci n de segundo, y luego se ha ido. Hemos enterrado nuestros muertos aqu . Dos de los Spartan III, s lo en la adolescencia, a los ni os ... y Kurt nunca lo hizo en la esfera. Pens que estabas muerto ya, Kurt. Ahora que te he perdido dos veces. Fred Lucy palmaditas en el hombro. " Est s bien, Spartan?" Ella le da un gui o distra do. Ella es una chatarra poco molestos de una cosa, demasiado traumatizados para hablar. M ndez entren a estos ni os. l lo sab a. l sab a lo que Ackerson estaba haciendo con mi investigaci n. l era parte de esto todo el tiempo. Y no voy a olvidar que, Jefe. Kelly se desacelera y cae de nuevo a caminar a mi lado. Yo no soy veintiuno m s y desde luego no tiene la zancada de un espartano de dos metros, o incluso estos ... otros nuevos. Dios m o, son demasiado peque os. C mo pueden ser espartanos? "Usted ha ca do en sus pies otra vez, la Dra. Halsey," dice Kelly. "Algunos de conejo agujero. Sab a usted que estaba aqu ? " "Deber a dejar de tratar de mirar como si yo lo s todo, no?" " Crees que vamos a perder esta guerra. S que no lo son. " "Yo extrapolar a partir de hechos conocidos. Pero no me importa estar equivocado algunas veces. " Hasta d nde voy a guardar mis espartanos? Esta medida. Que los atrajo a Onyx, el lugar m s seguro que se me ocurri , porque sab a que nunca hab a abandonar sus puestos de otra manera. Yo les minti para salvarlos. Y son todos los que se interpone entre m y la condenaci n. He hecho cosas terribles, cosas monstruosas y criminales-las cosas que eran necesarias, pero lo hice para ellos. Secuestrado ellos como los ni os. Experimentado en ellos. Alterado terriblemente. Asesinado medio de ellos. Hecho en soldados sin vida fuera del Consejo de Seguridad. Ten a que hacer, pero ahora tengo que hacer esto. No hay ning n Dios esperando para que nos juzgue cuando morimos. Este es nuestro cielo o el infierno, el aqu y ahora, el dolor o los recuerdos que dejamos atr s con los vivos. Pero yo no quiero el perd n de la sociedad, o M ndez, o incluso a perdonarme a m mismo. S lo quiero hacer lo correcto para estos hombres y mujeres, cuyas vidas he usado. El suyo es el nico perd n que se me absolver . Kelly de altura, no hay nada seguro, al igual que la v ctima me siento que he hecho de sus puntos en la distancia. Estoy empezando a olvidar que estamos atrapados en una esfera en los pliegues de otra dimensi n, porque mi cerebro est acostumbrando a decirme mentiras benignos. Miro a trav s de un mar de rboles en dos elegantes de oro de miel estructuras que sobresalen por encima del dosel algunos kil metros de distancia. "Eso es impresionante, el doctor," ella dice. "Eh, jefe, qu creen que son?" "Es mejor ser el comedor". M ndez mantiene la exploraci n de los rboles como si l todav a est esperando a tener problemas. "O una manera de salir de aqu . No se olvide que todav a va a ser un infierno de un desastre para aclarar cuando salgamos ". Tiene raz n. Gana o se pierde, las guerras nunca terminan limpiamente. Creo que hemos perdido ya. Si el Pacto no invadir la galaxia, a continuaci n, esta forma de vida que ellos llaman la inundaci n, o la matriz de Halo se disparar y acabar con toda la vida sensible. Pero si ganamos- Incluso si ganamos, la galaxia seguir siendo un lugar peligroso y desesperado. Me pregunto d nde est Juan ahora. Y Cortana. Y ... Miranda. V ase, Miranda? Yo no te olvidar . Yo? 


End file.
